Ikkitousen Ashura 一騎当千 アシュラ
by KamenRiderNexus98
Summary: Hakufu Sonsaku is not the only one attending Nanyo Academy. Ohma Nagoya joins in and is ready to defeat his opponents. His appearance will get attention to the others schools with his ability to crush strong opponents leaves an impact to history as well as their fates, including the female fighters. Ikkitousen X Kengan Ashura crossover finalized.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1: The Ashura and the Haou

* * *

_With their flesh and blood, the students battle. Breaking their bones to pieces, the war is being waged in Kanto. Here, the famous high schools struggle supremacy over the others and conquer all the territories._

_The seven schools are Rakuyo high school, Nanyo Academy, Kyosho Academy, Youshu private school, Yoshuu academy, Seito private school, and Ryoshu high school. They are all strong warriors inheriting the eternal fate that is handed down over 1,800 years._

_People called them, Fighters._

_However, there is one fighter that will intertwine the eternal fate the change everything._

_He's known as **the Ashura**._

* * *

**Ikkitousen Ashura [****一騎当千 アシュラ]**

**Episode 1: The Ashura and the Haou**

**(Tokyo: Nanyo Academy)**

The Kanto region, southern part of Japan where the famous seven schools fight for territories as the Stories of the three Kingdoms once waged long ago.

Outside of Nanyo Academy was a 16 year old boy in a red and black hoodie, blue jeans, black sneakers, and had a black Duffel bag carry on his back. He had his hoodie on that hid most of his face except the mouth which shows a grin on his face. He was standing in front of the academy, ready enter the school.

"Well, it took a while but here I am." The boy said as he looks around the school. "Nanyo Academy huh, hope that they can entertain me?"

As the boy entered, he saw the majority of male students gathered around fighting and getting beaten. He take a closer look and sees who is beating up the students.

It was a strawberry blond hair girl in a light purple sun dress whose hair goes down all the way to her back with bangs that covers most of her forehead and has two strands of hair sticking out on top of her head. She has a voluptuous figure, green eyes, and carries a duffel bag over her shoulders. She was enjoying fighting the student and beats them up one by one.

This girl is Hakufu Sonsaku.

"Aaah, it feels so good! ~" Hakufu said in excitement, the boy sweat dropped before chuckling.

"Well, this is interesting." The boy said, getting attention from the students and the girl.

"Who are you? Are you gonna fight?" She said innocently.

"Well, I would like to see what the school made of." The boy said before taking something from this pocket revealing a green sacred bead. "These thing show that you allow to fight, which mean that you have it too right?"

"Oh, those beads! Yep, I sure did!" Hakufu said as she takes out the same thing from her dress but it has something written on it. "I just transfer to Nanyo Academy, I do flower arrangement and tea ceremony!"

"You don't say." The boy mutters before another student flies through the air doing a flying kick towards them, the boy grabs the kick and throws him to the crowd hitting them in one throw.

"Do you mind? We're having a conversation here." The boy tells the majority of the student body.

"Who are these guys?"

"The girl greeted us by saying she beat up 30 students at once and that guy grabs the kick in midair then toss him aside like it was nothing."

The students were muttering about them as the crowd getting larger by the minute. The boy was amaze by how many students were gathering instead of being in class, guess the school being famous for fighting really do has its perks.

"Well, we sure getting a lot of attention on our first day." The boy said.

"You transferred here too?!" The girl gasped.

"Yeah, just got here." The boy said as he look around seeing the student body looking for a good fight. "So, anybody want to try to fight me?"

"Me."

The two turn to see who said that, it was a huge student in the Nanyo Academy uniform, consist of a white polo shirt, light brown vest, red tie, black pants, brown shoes. He has a body of bulging muscles and has spiky black hair with a hair band while wearing a silver sacred bead on his left ear walking towards them.

The big guy is one of the Big Four of Nanyo Academy, Gakushuu.

Hakufu was overwhelmed by his big appearance like the final boss came in out of nowhere. Ohma was pumped, a big guy with a strong aura around him unlike the other student meaning that he's might be the strongest guy here. But soon it'll change as long as the boy's here to show who the strongest, lucky day is for him.

"Overkill." She mutters.

"Nah, I like to call it a big catch." The boy said.

"You two, show me your sacred beads. I won't battle you unless you're a fighter." Gakushuu said.

"You mean these thing?" The boy asked as he shows his sacred bead. "So who has these in their possession means that they're fighters?"

"That's right." Gakushuu answers.

"I also have one too!" She said showing hers as well.

"I see, then we shall fight now." He said taking a fighting stance.

"Alright, let's do this!" Hakufu said ready to battle, but the boy steps forward blocking her way.

"Sorry, but I'm taking this one." The boy said.

"What?! How come?!" She exclaimed.

"I wanted to see what he made of, plus I called dibs." He tells her as he drops his duffel bag and stretches.

"No fair!" She pouts cutely.

Gakushuu, however, was unimpressed of the boy fighting him one on one. It's was obvious, difference in size and physical prowess, Gakushuu has the advantage in this fight. But the boy would fight him alone meaning that something isn't right, is he underestimating the boy or the latter underestimating him. Well, it didn't matter with him.

"You must be nuts, you better be careful. I'm much bigger and stronger than you are." Gakushuu told the boy.

"He has a point though." She points out.

"Huh?"

The boy finishes his stretches and taking his hood off revealing his face. He has a dark brown messy hair and slightly tanned face with sharp light-brown eyes.

"So you think that you're stronger than me? How about you shut your mouth and show me what you're made of, you big oaf." He said to him with a cocky smile on his face.

Hakufu and the crowd gasp in shock with him insulting Gakushuu like that is like him having a death wish. Gakushuu was getting mad for the boy insulting him like that. Hakufu, however, was busy seeing the boy's face seeing that he's handsome in her eyes.

_'Whoa, he's pretty hot.' _Hakufu thought.

"That's it." Gakushuu angrily said before charging toward the boy. "You've gone too far!"

Gakushuu started with an uppercut but the boy sidestepped and dodges it. Gakushuu kept throwing punches at him but the boy keeps dodging them at ease.

_'Oh I see, he's use to fighting.' _The boy thought.

_'Whoa, that big guy is fast!' _Hakufu said in her head.

Gakushuu kept punching and punching until he cornered the boy at the storage shed and tries finish him with the final punch. But he missed, only to punch the wall leaving a big crater to it. He was dumbfounded by this, a boy who is cornered like that manages to escape his last punch.

_'How did he...?' _Gakushuu thought before being interrupted.

"Wow, you manage to punch a crater on the wall impressive." The boy said from behind as Gakushuu turns around to face him. "I'm sure don't want to take a hit from those punches."

Among the crowd we see a young boy with dark blue hair and light grey eyes, he looks like a standard pretty boy at first but he wore a white sacred bead indicates that he's also a fighter. He was witnessing the fight at hand between Gakushuu and the new guy as it went on.

This boy is Koukin Shuuyu, Hakufu's cousin.

_'This is bad. I was worried about Hakufu getting a fight with Gakushuu, but this guy doesn't stand a chance!' _Koukin thought.

"Hey, are you gonna keep running away?" Gakushuu questions him. "You wanted this fight in the first place, so come at me already!"

"Fine then, here I come!" The boy said as he suddenly charges in and punch him in the face before you know it.

"Gah!" Gakushuu grunted as he was flung to the cratered wall.

"WHOA!"

Everyone was stunned, the boy actually punched Gakushuu who was bigger than him and sent him flying. Gakushuu looks and sees the boy was having a cocky smile on his face once again, he was completely mocking him. Seeing him makes Gakushuu mad again as he starts charging toward him again.

"YOU!"

Gakushuu roars, going for a punch. But only for the boy did a side kick so hard it knock him off balance as Gakushuu stumble onto the ground on one knee. The majority of the crowd was at awe, the boy manage to be on par with Gakushuu one of the Big Four. Maybe even stronger than him.

_'He's good.' _Everyone thought at the same time.

"Are you finally getting it?" The boy ask Gakushuu as he grunted and stand his ground. "Do you see who is the challenger is now?"

Gakushuu had enough of this and goes for the punch again and roars once again.

_'Yeah, that's right.' _The boy said in his head as sidesteps and grabs Gakushuu's arm. _'I'll turn the force of your lunge right back at ya.'_

**_CRACK!  
CRACK!_**

He completely dislocates Gakushuu's arm like it was nothing. Everyone else wince upon Gakushuu's arm being dislocated like that.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Gakushuu screams in pain.

"So, how's the trip to snap city?" The boy said, mocking Gakushuu once again.

"No, not yet-" Gakushuu said before the boy kick him in his face.

"Not yet?" The boy mockingly said. "I think you got it all wrong. Because you're already finished!"

The boy kept kicking him until Gakushuu completely lost consciousness as he finishes him with one final kick.

_**WHAM!**_

He knock Gakushuu as he fall backwards onto the ground indicating the fight is finish and the victory goes to the boy.

The crowd was completely shocked as their mouth were agape by this fight. He completely beat Gakushuu like it was nothing, a B-class fighter been defeated by the new guy was completely insane!

"That should do it." The boy said as he turns to the crowd as they're scared of what's he doing next. "So, anyone want to fight me next?"

The crowd was completely scared of the guy that they immediately ran back to their classroom except for Hakufu and Koukin, who were still processing of what happened earlier. As the majority of the student body were gone, Hakufu ran to the boy with stars in her eyes in excitement.

"Wow, you're really strong! You beat that guy like it was nothing! You were like haaa and hiyaaa!" Hakufu compliment him as she was imitating his fighting moves.

"You were able to defeat Gakushuu, one of the Big Four, which was no easy feat." Koukin said walking towards the two.

"KOUKIN!" Hakufu squealed and hugs him closely to her breast, making the boy's face red.

"So, you two know each other." The boy ask them.

"Yeah, we're cousins." Koukin replies before introducing him and Hakufu. "I'm Koukin Shuuyu and this is my cousin, Hakufu Sonsaku."

"Hello!" Hakufu greets him.

"What's your name?" Koukin ask his name.

"Ohma Nagoya." The boy known as Ohma Nagoya tells him.

"You said, Ohma Nagoya?" Koukin repeated.

"Yeah." Ohma said before asking Koukin. "So then, you want to fight too?"

"What?" Koukin was dumbfounded by his question until he felt the pressure Ohma was emitting. _'This feeling...I can tell that he's strong. I'm not sure I can take him on right now.'_

"I'm gladly gonna take you on!" Hakufu accepts his invitation cheerfully.

"Hakufu! Not now, we need to take Gakushuu to the hospital!" Koukin retorted, gesturing to the unconscious Gakushuu on the ground.

"Oh really?" Hakufu said confused.

"No fight, huh? Well then, that's too bad." Ohma Said before getting his duffel bag and walk to the school building.

Unknown to them, a student was behind a tree witnessing the fight between Ohma and Gakushuu. It was a boy with long brown hair and brown eyes, he has an aura of a pervert and a flirt.

This is Saji Genpou, another of the Big Four.

"So, Gaku-chan got beaten by an E-Rank. That's unexpected." Saji whispers to himself, staring at Ohma walking then to Hakufu and Koukin, who was calling an ambulance. "Hakufu Sonsaku? Hmm, looks like the Haou has finally come back. And that new guy, Ohma Nagoya huh? Thing will start to get interesting around here."

And with that Saji leaves the scene while the ambulance arrives to take Gakushuu to the hospital.

* * *

**(After School)**

"Didn't I told you to wait at the front gate?" Koukin ask Hakufu.

Koukin and Hakufu were walking in the halls after classes are done, they're catching up after a long time to see how they're doing. As you can see, it was quite a fuss with her and Ohma make an impression for their first day.

"But mom told me to make sure to beat at least 30 students on my first day in order to control the school." Hakufu replies as she was disappointed about how her fight ended with her beating 4 students. "Who think it'll be game over after O-chan interfered."

"O-chan?" Koukin was confused until he knew who she's talking about. "You mean Ohma?"

"Yeah, he stole my opponent and beat him up so easily. It makes me want to fight him now!" Hakufu whines in frustration.

"Don't be stupid." Koukin retorts.

"No one ever calls me stupid! Not even my mom!" Hakufu retorts back. "Well she calls me that every day."

"Ohma beat Gakushuu, one of the big four of Nanyo Academy! You should feel lucky that he fought instead of you, you could be dead fighting him. If Ohma haven't fought him you could make the whole school your enemy." Koukin explains the whole situation to her.

"It excites me!" Hakufu said with a toothy grin. "My fighting spirit is starting to burn! I'm so glad I came here, I wasn't allow to fight where I was before so these thing excite me!"

Hakufu felt excited that she can finally fight, but Koukin started to worry about her before thinking of why she is here.

"Hakufu, why did you come here?" He ask.

"Um...because mom told me to, I must absolutely obey mom's orders. That is if I don't want to be killed yet." She answers.

"I mean what did she tell you exactly?" Koukin specifically asked since she was an idiot.

"Let's see, to conquer the country!" Hakufu said.

"I knew it. Of course she said that." Koukin mutters, thinking that what his aunt is thinking.

"Why are you suddenly turning gloom?" She ask before making her point. "The point is I have to fight with people who had that strange bead and to become number one right? So that's why, I've got to keep fighting stronger and stronger people."

"You're wrong! This isn't what you think it is, this is-" Koukin tries to explain about the meaning of the sacred beads until...

"Oh, it' you two."

They heard a voice behind them and look to see Ohma walking up to them. Hakufu was excited to see Ohma again, she ran up to him hoping to battle him while Koukin was surprised to see Ohma again.

"O-chan!" She calls out to him.

Ohma was confused about what she called him before looking at Koukin for answers.

"She likes to nickname people she meets." Koukin tells him.

He nodded as he turns to Hakufu.

"So what is it, Hakufu Sonsaku?" Ohma ask her.

_'Why is he using my/her full name?'_ Hakufu and Koukin thought at the same time.

"O-chan, I challenging you to a fight!" Hakufu exclaimed.

"What!? Hakufu!?" Koukin looks at Hakufu, who was doing her usual shenanigan to fight strong people.

"Well, as much as I would like to fight you but I had to get going." Ohma told them.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Hakufu ask him.

"Find a place to stay. I literally got to town and I need a place to stay for a while." Ohma explains.

"Oh!" Hakufu gotten an idea. "How about staying with me and Koukin! We have enough space for you to stay. Right Koukin?"

"Hakufu." Koukin sighs in defeat, knowing her once she made up her mind there's no going back. "Fine, if that's okay with you Ohma."

"Well then, lead the way." Ohma answers.

"Yay! Let's go!" Hakufu exclaims happily.

Hakufu, Koukin, and Ohma walked together as they were going to Koukin's house. As they pass the stairs, someone was walking down looking at the three from the distance. It was a beautiful girl with short dark blue hair, wore a female uniform of Nanyo Academy the difference is she wore a red skirt, black gloves, and a modified eye-patch covering her left eye.

This the 3rd member of the Big Four, Shimei Ryomou.

"Ah, Mo-Chan."

Ryomou turns to Saji walking toward her as he look at the direction where the three were walking.

"Saji." Ryomou greeted him.

"So what do you think of the So Haou, scared of her?" Saji ask.

"Hmph, as if." She replied.

"Well, never imagine that the So Haou would be such a kitten. Not funny at all." Saji said before thinking about this morning with Ohma beating Gakushuu. "But the mysterious fighter, Ohma Nagoya, who beaten Gaku-chan so easily. Must means that he's a pretty strong fighter to be wary off."

"I have to admit he's pretty strong, but the fact remains that he's an unknown fighter that we haven't heard of and not to mention his name is not in the three kingdoms history." Ryomou explains to him.

"Ohma Nagoya, a guy like him is someone I need to learn everything about." Saji said to her as he walk pass her.

Ryomou narrow her eyes before walking away.

* * *

**(The Shuuyu Residence)**

Back to Hakufu, Koukin, and Ohma. They made it to Koukin's house, which was a large traditional Japanese mansion. A mansion means that Koukin is rich, very rich. Ohma pay no mind about it, as long as he had a roof to sleep him that's fine to him. Meanwhile, Hakufu was reminiscing about the last time she visit Koukin's place.

"Oh my god, it's been 10 years since I last came here. It hasn't change a bit. Even its worn out look was charming." Hakufu said.

"10 years..." Koukin muttered remembering how long has it been since he saw her. "That's a long time."

The two of them started feel nostalgic about their childhood, how they met together, play together, and lived together. Ohma however, didn't have a childhood like them. He remember about him being alone in the streets, no one to help him but himself. He fought, steal, and run to survive in this lone world. Until later in his life change after meeting a specific man that took him in. Ohma shook it off and sees that it's getting late and walking to the house as Hakufu and Koukin notice him.

"For now, let's get inside." Ohma told him as he kept walking.

"Oh, right." Koukin replied and follow Ohma in.

"Hey, wait up." Hakufu said, following them inside.

They went inside Koukin's house for the day, Koukin gives Ohma a tour showing around in case he gets lost while Hakufu walks along with them without the care in the world. Later on, Koukin almost finish his tour with Ohma and Hakufu was getting bored and whined about it taking too long. They went to the living room to relax after the long tour but when Koukin slid the door open, someone else is inside sitting in a seiza position drinking tea.

A mature woman who looks young despite her age, she has short purple hair with light purple eyes and a voluptuous figure. She wore glasses and a Japanese aesthetic, form fitting kimono that matches her hair with a beautiful smile on her face. The males would be love stuck or awe by her appearance including Koukin, Ohma however, was unaffected and look confused upon who is this woman until Hakufu give him the answer as she was surprise who she's is.

"What!? I!? But!? Why!? Mom! Why are you in Koukin's house?" Hakufu ask being confused like Ohma.

Yep, you guessed it. It none other than Goei Sonsaku, otherwise known as Hakufu's mother.

"Well, I told you that I'll be coming here too, dear." Goei answers her daughter.

"No you didn't."

"You didn't tell me either." Koukin joins in.

"But your father, Mr. Shuuyu, asked me to come." Goei said as she drinks her tea.

"My dad?" Koukin repeated.

"I can't just let you two live alone together can't I?" Goei points out to the two.

"Yeah, but we're cousins." Koukin tells her, but it didn't matter to her.

"Well, that what makes things even more delicate." Goei adds more to the situation. "It's just like typical erotic novel set-up."

"You actually read that stuff?" Koukin ask dumbfounded.

Ohma just watch the family drama as it unfolds between them. He really didn't care of what happening right now, he just want to drop his stuff and eat a lot of meat before going to bed. He took a glance at Goei, she is beautiful for her age but judging her personality it'll be annoying for him to tolerate while he stays here. And now Goei declared a celebration their reunion with alcoholic drinks before her notice Ohma by the doorway.

"My my, who is this young handsome stud?" Goei said flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah." Koukin forgot that Ohma was here during sudden reunion and introduce him to his aunt. "Aunt Goei, this my friend who is also transferring along with Hakufu."

"Ohma Nagoya." He introduce himself. "It's nice to meet you, Goei Sonsaku."

"Oh please, call me Goei." Goei remarked, her eyes gaining a certain gleam to them looking at Ohma. "You're quite the handsome young man. How about you company this _lonely_ widow for a good time! ~"

As she said that, she approach Ohma seductively and fluttering her eyes at him as her kimono sagged a little revealing a small portion of her cleavage. Most guys would be flustered and blushing up a storm with their pants bulging from the seduction. But Ohma had a stoic face like he was uninterested and look at her like a normal person would. Koukin was speechless and his jaws unhinged at the sight of his aunt's shameless flirting Ohma in front of him and Hakufu. As for Hakufu, she look in horror and disgust aimed at her mother's flirting with a hint of jealously which she didn't notice. She wanted to hurl at the sight before her, flirting someone who is half of her age is disturbing!

"Ewwwwww! Mom stop flirting in front of me! O-chan is like half of your age you hag!" Hakufu shouted at her.

"Hakufu...did you just called me, what I think you said...?" Goei once alluring and seductive tone was instantly replaced by one of pure venom and fury.

Her flirting face went to one of barely contained anger as her teeth grind together that made Koukin sweat. Goei almost mechanically turned to Hakufu with a murderous look in her eyes and had a dark, miasma purple aura engulf her mature figure.

Hakufu notice this and immediately realized her mistake as she sweats in worry about what her mother was about to do. Her mother look at her as she felt herself gulp a lump down her throat and felt her mother glare promising nothing but pain.

"You dare to call me a hag..." Goei said with a sinister smile on her face, which Hakufu know all too well. "Well, it would seem I'm going to show you once again why you should never disrespect and insult your mother!"

"Eeeek!?" Hakufu failed to hold her squeal as her mother clamped down her shoulder with a strong grip and proceed to a spanking position. Goei unruly flips Hakufu's skirt up revealing her white panties and starting to start her punishment with a spanking with her free hand.

_**SPANK!**_

_**SPANK!**_

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hakufu wailed in agony as her mother continuously spank her butt in full fury. As each spank hit, her boobs and butt ripples in each impact and bounce up and down in an erotic way. A tear shed in Hakufu's eye as the spanking became more painful that her butt start going red and leaves a hand imprint in result.

_**SPANK!**_

_**SPANK!**_

"Maybe this will teach you mind your manners, you ungrateful daughter of mine!" Goei exclaimed, continuing her punishment.

"I'm sorry!" Hakufu shouted.

Ohma and Koukin watch as the punish progresses, the latter felt sorry for Hakufu having such a parent. Ohma was disinterested and felt tired of this and turned away.

"Koukin Shuuyu, where's the guest room?" Ohma ask him.

"It's down the hall to the right." Koukin replied and sweatdrop seeing how Ohma was calm about this.

"Call me when dinner's ready." Ohma tells him as he went to the guest room to rest while Goei continues to spank Hakufu.

* * *

**(Later)**

After the intense drama between Hakufu's family, they proceeded in eating dinner and drinks with the mother and daughter started drinking like crazy while the boy eat. Koukin was amaze that Ohma can eat a lot of food and not gaining weight. Then it ended with Koukin and Hakufu drunken to sleep on the floor while Goei and Ohma were still awake, the latter didn't drink at all.

After that Ohma and Koukin went to the bath house to wash up for the day.

"Man, I can't keep up with such intense family." Koukin groaned.

"Well they are a odd family." Ohma points out.

Just then the door open revealing Hakufu, who is still drunk, took off her cloths and went inside despite the boys are here. Koukin was flustered by her sudden arrival and shamelessly took off her cloths in front of them. Ohma ignore her and just relax in the tube for now, after a brief of silence Koukin decides to ask Hakufu a question.

"Hey Hakufu, did your mom ever tell you about the meaning of your sacred bead?" He ask.

"Well she said that even if she told me about it, I'll probably forget it. She said I'll realize soon on my own." She tells him as she look at her sacred bead curiously. "What is this thing anyway?"

"A soul, from china of 1,800 years past." Koukin tells her and begun to explain everything about it. "In the era of the three kingdoms, it's sealed within it. It was handed down from generation to generation. Every successor was given the power inside it as well the soul and it's fate."

As he was finish explaining, Hakufu was sleeping this whole time!

"Hey don't fall asleep on me!" Koukin retorts before Ohma joins in the conversation.

"Koukin Shuuyu, tell me more about this beads." Ohma tells him.

"Well, those who inherit the sacred bead are called fighters. It's their fate and it's their destiny is to fight in each generation." Koukin tells him before asking him. "Ohma, what's your reason for coming here and where did you get your sacred bead from?"

"Heh." Ohma chuckled and looks at Koukin. "What's my reason? Do I need a reason of why I fight? I'm making it clear of who's the strongest is, that's all. Any other reasons is just a excuse, an outright lie."

"So that's your only reason? We're tied down by our fates in these sacred beads, we even might die because of it. You too could die by fate." Koukin tells him, knowingly fate can be cruel.

"Not possible, there's no possibility that I'll lose. At any point now to the end." Ohma said with a confidence on his face.

Koukin was at loss of what Ohma said, he isn't bluffing! He's not even thinking of any chance that he'll lose! This isn't arrogance, he has complete confidence in himself. For Ohma Nagoya, losing was nonexistent from the start!

Ohma gets out of the tub and left the bath house to dry and dress for the night. As he walk to his room, he thought of what Koukin said about the sacred beads and the fighters. He didn't care about the fates, no what matters for him are the fighter themselves. Because among them, there is one specific fighter he's been looking for.

_'Seven school full of fighters, he surely somewhere among them. I've waited so long for our next encounter.'_ Ohma thought, he went to his room and sleep for the next day.

* * *

**(Cue KING ASHLEY by MY FIRST STORY)**

**{Instrumental}**

**Strongest [最強]**

**{Let's go!}**

(Chains appear in different directions as the silhouette of Ohma appears doing fighting moves while the scene flashes red, then the title appears and the chains break apart.)

**Ikkitousen Ashura [****一騎当千 アシュラ]**

(The scene shows Ohma beaten down, then does it repeatedly as the scene splits to four, then to nine, and finally to twenty five.)

**{What the hell are you thinking about i****nside of your head?}**

**{What the hell are you fighting about i****nside of my head?}**

(The scene changes to Ohma standing with his hoodie on while surrounded by fighters in the red light district, then changes to Hakufu was sitting on her knees being scolded by her mother.)

**{Saidaigen o toppa shita oto ga hibiite}**

**'The sound of breaking the maximum limit resonated'**

(Hakufu got hit by the head by her mom and repeated it as the scene splits to four, then to nine, and finally twenty five.)

**{Who the hell is going to be the next one?}**

**{Who the hell is going to beat me now?}**

(Show Ohma beating up random fighters, then changes to Hakufu cries in misery while Koukin sweadropped.)

**{Makkana kokoro ga ugokihajimeta}**

**'The pure red heart began to move'**

(Hakufu was outside of her room looking at the night sky with a sad face.)

**{Kono sekaijū no subete o kuzushite}**

**'Destroying everything in this world'**

(Scene changes to Ohma looking at the sky with a stoic look, then show both Ohma and Hakufu before the scene flash white.)

**{Sagashi ni ikukara}**

**'I'll come to find you'**

(Hakufu and Ryomou are facing off to fight each other in the hallway.)

**{Eien wa hakanakute} **

**'Eternity is cruel'**

(Then changes to a young Ohma looking at his master lying dead before his eyes.)

**{unmei de keshita}**

**'Erased in fate'**

(Around the corner, Saji was watching the fight with a amuse look.)

**{Kon'na 'negai' mo 'omoi' mo}**

**'Those "wishes" and "thoughts",'**

(Then changes to the young Ohma sees Toutaku looking at him.)

**{Boku wa koete ikukara}**

**'I'll surpass them all'**

(Hakufu was walking with Koukin back home, then to Ohma waking in the red light district.)

**{Itsuka kimi to deau hi made}**

**'Until the day when I can meet you again'**

(Next scene shows Gakushuu, Saji, Ryomou, Kan-u, Ryofu, Ukitsu, Koukin, and Goei.)

**{Machi tsuzukete iru no hitori demo...}**

**'I'll keep on waiting, even if it's by myself...'**

(Then changes to Hakufu standing in a dark room putting herself in a fighting stance.)

**{What the hell are you t****hinking about i****nside of your head?}**

(Hakufu punches, then changes to kicks.)

**{What the hell are you f****ighting about i****nside of my head?}**

(Then switches to Ohma doing the same thing then switches back to Hakufu.)

**{What the hell are you t****hinking about i****nside of your head?}**

(It keeps switching with Ohma and Hakufu as they punching and kicking.)

**{What the hell are you f****ighting about i****nside of my head?}**

(They keep on doing it until the scene flashes white, then they look at the screen.)

**{Get up!}**

(Ohma is fighting Gakushuu at the school.)

**{What do you want to get again?}**

(Then changes to him fighting Kannei as he mounted him and punches him in the face.)

**{What do you want to now become?}**

(Then to fighting Kan-u as she fight him with only her spear.)

**{Scream out!}**

**{Leave out!}**

**{You will become so strong now!}**

(The scene changes to showing all the seven schools with their leaders and fighters one by one.)

**{This is not the easiest way!}**

**{This is not the end of the world}**

(Show Ohma punches his opponent.)

**{Come back!}**

(Then Hakufu unleashing her spirit energy.)

**{Take back!}**

(Next, the sacred bead was shown as it glows brightly then flashes back to the title.)

**{You can still keep fighting now!}**

* * *

**Hello readers, Nexus here to bring you my non Kamen Rider story Ikkitousen Ashura. I got this idea when I was reading TheCrimsonSurfer's Ashura of Remnant. I didn't know it was kinda base off of Kengan Ashura until later on, so I thought hey I want to write a Kengan Ashura story. Since they don't have a category for Kengan Ashura so for now I'll just put in the Anime X-overs until further notice.**

**So the story so far is about the Ikkitousen version of Ohma Tokita came to Nanyo Academy to crush the self-proclaimed strongest. He meets Hakufu and the other main cast along as his journey to be the strongest of all fighters begins there. He'll meet the other fighters later on and be a wild card to them.**

**I hope this story will satisfy you readers and happy holidays.**

**I don't own Ikkitousen or Kengan Ashura, just my OC.**

**Please post any comments, questions, and suggestion.**

**This is the realm of Ashura!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A big start with the Big Four

* * *

**(Shuuyu Residence - Morning)**

Ohma wakes up in his new home at the Shuuyu residence early in the morning and starts to do morning training to keep in shape. When he went outside he saw Koukin was up doing the same thing he was about to do, he approach him as Koukin starts to notice him.

"Ohma, good morning." Koukin greeted.

"Morning." Ohma greeted back. "You're training too?"

"Yeah, I've gonna keep up in order to get stronger." Koukin replied.

"I see, so wanna spar?" Ohma ask him.

Koukin's eyes widen when he heard that question, he could spar with him but he has to wake up Hakufu so she'll be on time for school.

"I love to but I need to wake up Hakufu." Koukin said to him.

"Well then, good luck waking her up, she's sleeps like a bear." Ohma tells him.

"Sure thing." Koukin said as he went to wake Hakufu.

Ohma felt Koukin's aura when he pass by him, it was strong making him a strong fighter. He wondered of why is he posing as a low-rank fighter in the first place. But he shook it off as he was doing some stretches and ready to his morning training.

* * *

**(Cue KING ASHLEY by MY FIRST STORY)**

**{Instrumental}**

**Strongest [****最強****]**

**{Let's go!}**

(Chains appear in different directions as the silhouette of Ohma appears doing fighting moves while the scene flashes red, then the title appears and the chains break apart.)

**Ikkitousen Ashura [****一騎当千 アシュラ****]**

(The scene shows Ohma beaten down, then does it repeatedly as the scene splits to four, then to nine, and finally to twenty five.)

**{What the hell are you thinking about inside of your head?}**

**{What the hell are you fighting about inside of my head?}**

(The scene changes to Ohma standing with his hoodie on while surrounded by fighters in the red light district, then changes to Hakufu was sitting on her knees being scolded by her mother.)

**{Saidaigen o toppa shita oto ga hibiite}**

**'The sound of breaking the maximum limit resonated'**

(Hakufu got hit by the head by her mom and repeated it as the scene splits to four, then to nine, and finally twenty five.)

**{Who the hell is going to be the next one?}**

**{Who the hell is going to beat me now?}**

(Show Ohma beating up random fighters, then changes to Hakufu cries in misery while Koukin sweadropped.)

**{Makkana kokoro ga ugokihajimeta}**

**'The pure red heart began to move'**

(Hakufu was outside of her room looking at the night sky with a sad face.)

**{Kono sekaijū no subete o kuzushite}**

**'Destroying everything in this world'**

(Scene changes to Ohma looking at the sky with a stoic look, then show both Ohma and Hakufu before the scene flash white.)

**{Sagashi ni ikukara}**

**'I'll come to find you'**

(Hakufu and Ryomou are facing off to fight each other in the hallway.)

**{Eien wa hakanakute}**

**'Eternity is cruel'**

(Then changes to a young Ohma looking at his master lying dead before his eyes.)

**{unmei de keshita}**

**'Erased in fate'**

(Around the corner, Saji was watching the fight with a amuse look.)

**{Kon'na 'negai' mo 'omoi' mo}**

**'Those "wishes" and "thoughts",'**

(Then changes to the young Ohma sees Toutaku looking at him.)

**{Boku wa koete ikukara}**

**'I'll surpass them all'**

(Hakufu was walking with Koukin back home, then to Ohma waking in the red light district.)

**{Itsuka kimi to deau hi made}**

**'Until the day when I can meet you again'**

(Next scene shows Gakushuu, Saji, Ryomou, Kan-u, Ryofu, Ukitsu, Koukin, and Goei.)

**{Machi tsuzukete iru no hitori demo...}**

**'I'll keep on waiting, even if it's by myself...'**

(Then changes to Hakufu standing in a dark room putting herself in a fighting stance.)

**{What the hell are you thinking about inside of your head?}**

(Hakufu punches, then changes to kicks.)

**{What the hell are you fighting about inside of my head?}**

(Then switches to Ohma doing the same thing then switches back to Hakufu.)

**{What the hell are you thinking about inside of your head?}**

(It keeps switching with Ohma and Hakufu as they punching and kicking.)

**{What the hell are you fighting about inside of my head?}**

(They keep on doing it until the scene flashes white, then they look at the screen.)

**{Get up!}**

(Ohma is fighting Gakushuu at the school.)

**{What do you want to get again?}**

(Then changes to him fighting Kannei as he mounted him and punches him in the face.)

**{What do you want to now become?}**

(Then to fighting Kan-u as she fight him with only her spear.)

**{Scream out!}**

**{Leave out!}**

**{You will become so strong now!}**

(The scene changes to showing all the seven schools with their leaders and fighters one by one.)

**{This is not the easiest way!}**

**{This is not the end of the world}**

(Show Ohma punches his opponent.)

**{Come back!}**

(Then Hakufu unleashing her spirit energy.)

**{Take back!}**

(Next, the sacred bead was shown as it glows brightly then flashes back to the title.)

**{You can still keep fighting now!}**

* * *

**Episode 2: A big start with the Big Four**

Ohma and the others were running late due to a certain girl overslept, they're running through town on their two feet trying to make it to school. Apparently Ohma and Hakufu were following Koukin since he knows the way.

"Koukin! Koukin! Hey Koukin! This isn't the way to school!" Hakufu said.

"Don't worry, this is a short cut." Koukin tells her as he climb to the other side of the fence.

"Why is got to be so complicated just to go to school?!" Hakufu whines, she throws her school bag to Koukin as Ohma follows up by jumping over the fence.

"Wait a second, who overslept this morning?" Koukin retorted.

"You know why, my mom lectured me all night long." She tells him as she climb over the fence and drop down with her skip flew up revealing her pink panties.

Koukin's face got red upon seeing her panties and Ohma was leaning against the fence paying no mind as he waiting on them.

"This totally sucked! She found out I wrote my name on the bead and so she beat me with a ruler! Whack! Whack!" Hakufu whines about last night and Ohma was getting tired of her whining this early in the morning.

"Give it a rest already." Ohma retorts.

"Don't be mean O-chan!" She cried.

Koukin and Ohma was about to resume walking until Koukin hits something on the ground and curious he lean down and pick it up. It was a white sacred bead, but it look beat up and has cracks to it. Ohma and Hakufu took a closer look upon it, Hakufu wondered who's is it but Ohma had a feeling that there was fight not too long ago and someone lost. Koukin thought of something else in mind.

"I wonder which school they're from? Do you think they're from our school?" Koukin wondered.

"Don't you see? Yep, once you drop it you have no way of knowing of who owns it. That's why it's important to put your name on it." Hakufu tells them.

"Whatever." Ohma said, he didn't care of that trivial stuff anyway and went on their way.

"I've heard rumors that students affiliated with Rakuyo High school have seen around here lately." Koukin tells them about the Rakuyo fighters.

"Raykuo High school?" Hakufu repeated.

"Why the hell are they're here?" Ohma ask him.

"Because, most of the High schools have been beaten by Rakuyo and force to obey their orders. Especially the order of one man, Toutaku." He explains as they cross the bridge to the other side of the street.

"Is this person, Toutaku, strong?" Hakufu ask.

"Like us, the others schools have feeling against Toutaku and have started to banded together." Koukin answers.

"I see, of course he must be absolutely strong otherwise he wouldn't be ruling Kanto." Hakufu said in excitement, wanting to fight Toutaku.

Ohma was quiet, listening to their conversation about Toutaku who is the current ruler of Kanto. He felt nostalgic when he hears that name and felt that he met him before. But the question is when and where though, nothing seems to click in his mind about this Toutaku except one memory comes to mind.

* * *

**(Flashback - 5 years ago)**

Young Ohma was in a grassy field at night looking down in horror upon where he's looking at.

It was a well-built middle age man around in his 30's with long brown hair ties to a ponytail and wore a black tank top with brown green pants. He was currently lying there in a pool of blood notifying that he's dying in front of the boy.

This man is Niko Nagoya, Ohma's master and father figure.

Then Ohma looked away and sees the perpetrator, it was a boy around his age with brown hair and wearing a school uniform. But what makes him stick out was he was covered in bandages making Ohma felt uneasy when he look at him and said these words.

_"Who the hell are you?" _

_"You'll find out soon enough." _The bandaged boy said and chuckled as he went on his way. _"We'll meet again__, I'll be waiting the next time we meet. As archenemies."_

* * *

**(Back to the present day)**

"O-chan. O-CHAN!"

Ohma broke out of his deep thoughts and sees Hakufu looking at him innocently as she calls his name out loud. Koukin was concern about him being quiet like that and thought he wouldn't bother him about it since it was personal.

"Are you okay? You suddenly gone quiet on us." Hakufu ask him as she tilt her head cutely.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." Ohma said as he let out a yawn. "So what is it?"

"I was wondering who should I fight next!?" Hakufu ask in glee before remembering yesterday about challenging him. "We didn't get to fight yesterday, so how about it O-chan?!"

"Really? Are you seriously going to fight Ohma?" Koukin ask her in concern.

"Why not? It'll be epic!" Hakufu said.

"Well cut it out, stupid." Koukin tells her and she reacted to being called stupid again.

"Hey, you called me stupid!" She shouted before Koukin grips his hands in her shoulders and look at his curiously.

"Hakufu, I want...I just want to protect you. Even it'll cost my life." He said to her sincerely.

They stared at each other for a moment as the bus pass by, not to mention Ohma was watching and deadpans at this moment. It just like something out of an romance manga or something and it's too early for him to deal with this nonsense. Seriously, those two are acting like a loving couple for Pete's sake!

"Koukin, did you eat something bad? Like fish guts with miso vinaigrette?" Hakufu ask childisly, breaking the mood which Ohma was grateful for her for doing that.

Koukin was broke out of his moment and now he's freaking out in embarrassment upon what he said earlier. Ohma could not believe of what he's seeing right now, he's suppose to be a fighter but Koukin's acting like a lovestruck puppy who was been rejected! Ohma is getting sick of this right before Hakufu kicks him in the head and called him stupid as he flew a few feet to the ground. Now they chasing after each other calling each other stupid over and over all the way to school.

"Good grief." Ohma mutters looking at the scene before him. "They're both stupid, that's what you get for going to school, Ohma."

* * *

**(Nanyo Academy: Rooftop)**

At the Nanyo Academy rooftop, Saji was chilling at the railing before class starts before seeing Gakushuu walking towards him with a few bandages and a cast sling over his right arm from his battle against Ohma. Saji was surprise that he was discharge early from the hostipal after a beating like that, he was impressed but just a little bit.

"Oh my, Gaku-chan you're looking terrible." Saji said to him.

"Yeah, I underestimated the new guy." Gakushuu admits before going to serious business. "Nevermind that, I've heard Enjutsu requested to meet Kannei."

"Hmm, so what?" Saji ask nonchalant.

"Strange, I wonder why Enjutsu would invite someone else besides you?" He wondered before getting his point out. "I haven't able to talk him in the last few months."

"En-chan declared that he would overthrow Toutaku." Saji told him. "I'm sure he has to be more cautious."

"Hmph, he can't overthrow Toutaku with indecision." Gakushuu points out.

"Well if you want to talk to him, I can get permission for you to meet him." Saji offers.

"My opinion won't change anything. But we can't just shut ourselves out anymore, apparently someone name the Haou has shown up now." Gakushuu said before he realizes something. "Did he issue an imperial order to Kannei?"

"The point is, he wants to overthrow Toutaku. So he cutting off bonds to his fate." Saji tells him before mention something to him. "By the way, before you were knock out I know who the Haou is and the name of the new kid. The girl from yesterday is Hakufu Sonsaku and the other's name is Ohma Nagoya."

"Hakufu Sonsaku and Ohma Nagoya..." Gakushuu mutters in deep thought. "Should we over throw her immediatley or..."

* * *

**(Later)**

It was lunch period as Ohma, Koukin, and Hakufu were running to the student store to get their lunch. Koukin was telling them about a legendary lunch that is popular but don't make much of. As they ran, they passed by Ryomou and Hakufu felt her pressence and stopped to look at her which Ryomou does the same. Ohma was curious of who she's is but he can figure that she's a fighter judging her as Ryomou break off her stare at Hakufu and glance at Ohma for a moment before walking away. Koukin caught up to them and sees her off as he explains to them who she is.

"That's Shimei Ryomou, she's also a member of the Big Four here." Koukin tells them.

"Really? The Big Four has a girl?" Hakufu ask.

"Huh, she must be strong." Ohma comments.

"Yeah, she left countless number of people paralyzed from her attacks. She's more dangerous than Gakushuu." Koukin explains to them about her exploits.

"Well then, I hope she can entertain me when I'm fight her." Ohma said, determine to fight Ryomou.

As the three went on talking especially Hakufu figure out that there are four members in the Big Four which was obvious and tries to figure out who's the fourth member. Ryomou was confuse of the imperial order for Kannei to execute Hakufu and find Saji to figure out why Kannei to do it and not her.

* * *

**(After School)**

After school, Ohma and the other were walking out of school as Hakufu is at her shenanigans by stating the obvious of there must be a leader in Nanyo Academy. Koukin tells them about Nanyo's leader, Kouro Enjutsu, he said he met him once long time ago but that's it before he realizes Hakufu wants to fight him. Ohma want to see this Enjutsu himself since he must be stronger than the Big Four. Then Hakufu forgot her sacred bead in her gym locker and had to go back to get it. Koukin sighs because he has to deal with her for now on, Ohma was curious about finding this Enjutsu.

"Koukin Shuuyu, where can I find Kouro Enjutsu?" Ohma ask him.

"Seriously?" Koukin sweat dropped. "You too want to fight Enjutsu too? That's crazy!"

"Heh, what's wrong fight strong opponents?" Ohma chuckled.

"I'm saying that Enjutsu is the strongest in Nanyo Academy, reconsider this decision." Koukin tries to tell him, keyword: tried.

"Come on, let's get Hakufu. Knowing her, she just might get into trouble again." Ohma said, getting a feeling that she is dumb enough to get trouble without fail.

"...Okay." Koukin only said as he was dumbfounded by Ohma's overwhelming refusal to change his mind about this.

He followed Ohma back before they were surrounded by a group a students. Koukin was surprised by this situation they were in right now, but for Ohma this just make his day to beat the crap out of them.

"What's going on? What are you guys doing?" Koukin ask the fighters around them, but Ohma had a bad feeling.

"It would seem that they're going to get in our way." Ohma told him.

"What?" Koukin mutters before one of the fighters took their phone out showing the message to them. "An imperial order? Why?"

"I don't know, all of the fighters at school got the same order to destroy the two of you. That's all." One of the fighters said.

"Why would Enjutsu want...?" Koukin wonders why before he realize it. "Hakufu!"

Ohma knew Hakufu would be involve something troublesome, but why would Enjutsu want with her? Does he want to go on a date with her or something? Did she did something stupid again? But the matters is these fighter think they can take him down the it'll be bad news for them.

"You guys think you can take me on? Then, you have another thing coming." Ohma said as he punch the first guy in front of him and the others proceed to fight him.

Koukin fight as well punching and kicking from one guy to the next. Ohma was right on the money, Hakufu must be in trouble if this is happening right now. He would reason with them but it would seem pointless now since Ohma was the first that started the fight. No matter, the result would be the same anyway.

Unknown to them, Saji was watching them from the rooftop evaluating their strength.

"Nice job you two. Now, how strong are you both?" Saji ask himself.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Hakufu)**

Hakufu went to the locker room to get her bead but when she did a fighter appeared from the ceiling and attack her. It was a boy in a orange hoodie, black jeans, and sneakers with short black hair. He wields two side handle batons and he looks like he has a screws loose in the head.

This insane guy is Kouha Kannei, the fourth member of the Big Four.

Kannei lunges at her with his batons but she blocks it with the locker door as it flew off of its hinges and the locker fell down. Then he kicks the locker to her as she knock to the cabinets before he strikes with his baton. Hakufu jumps before the batons hit her as it damages on the floor. When she lands, Kannei does a roundhouse tearing part of her uniform revealing her big cleavage and her pink bra.

"Hey, that's my new uniform! I'm gonna make you pay for this dammit! Now Mom's gonna beat me up for this!" Hakufu shouts as she points at Kannei, who laugh maniacally. "Just who the hell are you anyway?"

Kannei keeps attacking her as her uniform taking more damage, Hakufu had enough of this and starts attacking him with a kick but he blocks it with his batons. Kannei then kick her in the gut with a impact big enough to shatter the windows around them, lockers fells down, and flew Hakufu to the ground as she coughs in pain.

"I'll kill you Hakufu Sonsaku." Kannei laughs.

"Dammit, who the hell are you?" Hakufu groans in pain.

"I'm Kouha Kannei." He introduces himself.

"Kannei, are you one of the Big Four?" She ask.

"I'll kill you Hakufu Sonsaku." He said again.

"Then tell me that sooner!" She shouts before he lunges at her again. But this time she dodge and kicks him back to the damage lockers.

_**CRASH!**_

"He's the one attack me first so I had no choice, right Koukin?" She ask Koukin, even though he's not here right now.

* * *

**(Back to Ohma and Koukin)**

_**BAM! **_

_**WHAM!  
**_

_**BLAM!**_

Ohma and Koukin were finish beating up the fighter here, leaving them on the ground in pain. Koukin pants a little from the fighting, Ohma was looking fine but he was not satisfied since they were weaker than him.

"This is disappointing, I was hoping for a good fight." Ohma said in dissatisfaction.

"No time for that Ohma! We need to find Hakufu!" Koukins said as he ran into the school looking for Hakufu.

"Lead the way." Ohma lazily said as he chases after him.

Ohma caught up to Koukin as they are running in the halls looking for Hakufu. They ran as fast as they could figuring out where she could have gone earlier.

"So, where could she be?" Ohma ask him.

"She said something about gym class which means, the locker room!" Koukin replied, realizing where she is.

They ran to the stairs, which the locker is located on the 2nd door. But when they get to the stairs Saji was there leaning on the wall with his foot in the railing. Ohma look at him and had a feeling something off about him, from the look of him he's a jerk and have a playful personality. But Ohma had a feeling that he's hiding something and his instincts never failed him before.

"Saji, why?" Koukin gasped.

"You know him?" Ohma ask him.

"Saji Genpou, he's also a member of the Big Four." Koukin tells Ohma.

"Sorry, but we must brush off anyone who interferes with the execution. I'm afraid that's part of the order too." Saji explains to the two.

"I see, their target was Hakufu." Koukin said understanding why.

"Oh, so he's in our way then." Ohma said.

"You two are pretty quick, smart." Saji compliments them.

"Saji, please let us through." Koukin tells him, but he refuse.

"So, are you willing to fight me because I don't mind." Saji asking for a fight.

Well, this day couldn't be any worse for Koukin since Saji is going to fight. Ohma is pump about this, fighting one of the Big Four can make up for thse weak fighters he fought earlier. He step up and stretches for a fight against Saji which Koukin look at Ohma surprised.

"Ohma, are you serious?" Koukin ask him.

"Well this is my chance to fight this guy after all. Besides, he can be a good warm up than those weaklings." Ohma tells him as he finish his stretches and takes a fighting stance.

"...Sure." Koukin sighs since he can't change his mind and they're in a big predicament right now.

Ohma was in his stance and Saji was standing there in a relaxing position. They were waiting for each other to make the first move as they're in a standstill, then Ohma made the first move by striking a punch at Saji. But Saji dodges it and went for a uppercut until Ohma took a step back as the uppercut miss, then he grabs Saji's head and knees him in the face. Saji recovered from the attack and notice that his nose is bleeding, much to his shock including Koukin who was watching them fight.

"Heh." Saji chuckled as he swipes the blood from his nose as starts to get serious. "Alright, no more Mr. nice guy. It seems that I have to get serious with you Ohma Nagoya."

"Now you're speaking my language." Ohma said with a smug on his face.

Saji went for a punch straight at Ohma, but little did Saji know Ohma use the same trick he did to Gakushuu and knock him off balance as Ohma went for a side kick to the head. Saji was shock about what just happened and fell onto the floor, then Ohma mounted Saji and started punching and jabbing Saji's face while he tries to block his attacks. Koukin saw Ohma glance at him for a quick second before keep pounding Saji meaning that this is Koukin's chance to sneak pass them and go to Hakufu.

"Well, my job is done." Ohma said as he undo the mount on Saji.

"What do you do?" Saji groans in pain.

"That's asking much?" Ohma retorts as he walk pass the weakened Saji, only to bump into Gakushuu.

"Well, that's a surprise. Up for a rematch?" Ohma ask in anticipation.

"I'm not here to fight you Nagoya. I'm here to see Saji." Gakushuu said as he look over him and see Saji laying there beaten up. "I'm guessing you did this to him?"

"He's in my way so I did him a favor." Ohma said as he step aside for Gakushuu walk towards Saji and walk away from their sight but listen in.

"So Saji, what are conspiring now?" Gakushuu ask him which made Ohma curious on what they talking about.

"Heh, what do you mean conspiring Gaku-chan?" Saji ask acting ignorant.

"I was suspicious of this order, it is uncharacteristic of Enjutsu to make a hasty decision such as this one." Gakushuu said, finding this order out of place.

Ohma keep on listening to their conversation, it seems that this situation was off for Gakushuu so did him. Everything he heard from their conversation sounded if it was set up from the beginning. He felt nostalgia about this as if he been into this before but he shook it off and went on his way before took a glance at Saji. Something tells him that he's behind this whole mess and need to keep a close eye on Saji.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Hakufu)**

Hakufu was still fighting Kannei in the locker room and they're not gonna give up anytime soon. Kannei went for the attack until a boot kick him in the face sending him straight to the hall. Hakufu was surprised and turn around to see who help her. It was Ryomou standing there after her kick and stares a Hakufu for a moment.

"Hakufu Sonsaku, right?" Ryomou ask her.

Hakufu only stares at her in amazement while Kannei was getting up from the wall as he still laughing like a maniac.

"Why don't you stay asleep?" Ryomou taunts Kannei.

"COME ON!" Kannei yells and lunges at her.

But then, Ryomou slide kick him in an instant as Kannei fell to the ground and mounted him as she grips his head then slams him down. She grabs one of his batons and smack it in the head as blood splattered but not enough to kill him.

_**SPLAT!**_

"Now it is impossible for Kannei to follow through with the execution. So therefore, as of this moment I, Shimei Ryomou, will take over." Ryomou declares as she turns to Hakufu. "I will be your executioner."

"What is a executioner?" Hakufu was confused of what it mean like a idiot. "Does it mean that I'm stupid after all?"

_**KICK!**_

Ryomou just get on with the execution with a kick to Hakufu's face before she react to it. But Hakufu stabilize herself and gets up then confused of what's going on now.

"I was under the impression that you're nice because you save me. So why are you doing this?" Hakufu ask her.

"I said that I'll execute you." Ryomou answers.

"And I said what do you mean by that." Hakufu retorts as she duck from Ryomou's kick and goes for a punch. But Ryomou grabs her wrist and her face, then throws her out of the lock her as the door breaks giving more damage to Hakufu.

_**CRASH!**_

"The damage has reach the brain stem, you won't able to move for at least an hour." Ryomou said staring at the beaten Hakufu. "I sshe really the So Haou? She was easily beaten."

But then to her shock, Hakufu manage to get up after been thrown hard which is not suppose to happen. Then at the end of the hallway, Koukin made it only to see the locker room in a big mess and see Hakufu badly injured.

"Hakufu!" Koukin shouted in worry.

"This is like the time when my mom threw me really really hard." Hakufu groans in pain as she sit up on the ground before getting up. "What if that bump on my head made me even stupider?! I think now's the time to repay the favor!"

Hakufu and Ryomou got to their fighting stance as they started fighting each other. Koukin was watching from afar looking worry about Hakufu and want to stop this fight before it gets worse.

"Got to stop them." Koukin said as he's going to interfere, but he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back and turn around to see Ohma behind him. "Ohma!"

"Glad I made it in time." He said as he watches the girl's fight.

"You have to let me go, I need to stop this." Koukin tells him.

"Listen, this is their fight so let's not interfere unless it's necessary." Ohma told him, but Koukin was getting frustrated by not doing anything.

"You don't understand Ohma, If Hakufu keeps on fighting any longer something bad will happen." Koukin explains it to him.

"Like what?" Ohma ask.

The boy continue to watch the girls fight, when Ohma saw Hakufu's fighting style he was not impress. How could she best one of the Big four like that, she was like an amateur fighting a big guy in the street. But then Hakufu manage to catch both Ohma and Ryomou off, she was copying Ryomou's fight style just like that. He was impress that she could adapt her fighting style so quickly. But it was all for nothing when Ryomou went to a big hit with a kick enough to bring Hakufu down hard to the ground again.

"I guess I use too much force." Ryomou said realizing her mistake, but even with that Hakufu manage to get up once again.

"Man, I'll admit that you are strong but I'm started to feel excited! So let's start all over!" Hakufu said with excitement in her voice.

Ohma was impress with her fighting spirit, despite being beaten down she was enjoying the fight and starts to get stronger by the minute. It reminds him of himself in a way when he fights. Ryomou, however, was shock of how is she still get up after brutal attacks she gave. She never felt scared in her life not in a long time to be specific.

"Wow, it has taken this long? The world famous fighter, Ryomou, is still struggling to beat her?"

Ohma and Koukin look behind her to see Saji, who look beaten up by Ohma, leaning against the classroom door looking at Ryomou with such pity.

"Anyone who disobey's En-chan's orders will be expelled straight out of the Big Four. But then, you didn't forget that."

"Why did you come here?" Ryomou questions him.

"Don't get so upset, I'm here to save one of the Big Four who is in a desperate moment." Saji replied.

"Are you implying that I'm not strong enough to beat her?" Ryomou assumes as she let her guard down for a moment.

"You're guards down!" Hakufu shouts seeing an opening for a moment and strike at her, but only for her to be uninjured and her eye patch flew off of Ryomou.

_**BLAM!**_

"I don't believe it, I just hit her straight." Hakufu said as she was confuse of why her attack did leave affect on Ryomou.

Unfortunately for Hakufu, Ryomou was freaking mad right now!

"You bitch!" Ryomou sweared.

"Wait a second, it isn't my fault you looked away in a middle of a battle." Hakufu tells her trying to calm her down, but all for naught.

"She has a point." Ohma comment.

But his comment was ignored when Ryomou lung at Hakufu and grab her in a triangle choke to strangle her to submission.

"Take this! You'll never able to understand how much I'm burden with!" Ryomou said as she kept the hold.

_'What is this? I can't get free!'_ Hakufu thought as she was struggling to brake the hold.

"It's all over." Ryomou declares as Hakufu was starting to feel numb. "The blood steam from the arteries has been shut off causing all the muscles in your body to relax. Die! Why don't you finish quickly! What is Sonsaku! What is the Haou! Don't make me laugh!"

Ryomou kept strangling Hakufu until she was unconscious. She let go of her as Hakufu fell down face on the ground with not a single movement out of her. The boys around her witness it, Saji was clapping in her victory, Koukin look devestated, Ohma was looking at Hakufu unconscious body reminding him of what happen 5 years ago.

"See, if you're serious you can defeat her pretty quickly." Saji tells her as she was exhausted from her fight then get her eye patch.

"If you continue to insult me." She retorts as she put on her eye patch and look at Saji's state. "You look beaten up."

"I might even enjoy finishing off on your thigh, but." Saji said perversely before taking a glance at Ohma. "I got these from him over there."

Ryomou turn to see Ohma and Koukin from the other end of the hall way as the latter was ashamed of letting the fight continue. But Ohma, however, was disappointed that Hakufu lost but hey it was one of the Big Four after all.

"So you're the one who beaten Gakushuu." Ryomou stated as she narrows her eyes at Ohma.

"You got it, that guy was not bad but I'm stronger after all." Ohma said showing off a cocky grin at her. But something caught his eye, Hakufu was still conscious and look at Ohma and Koukin with a sad look in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...Koukin...O-chan...I'm so stupid..." Hakufu apologize to them before she fell unconscious again.

"Heh, you're stupid alright. But you're a strong fighter in my book." Ohma mutters before look back at Ryomou with such fighting intent.

"Oooh, such fierce glare. I wonder if you can take him on Mo-chan." Saji playfully said, having fought him before that Ohma is a strong fighter. "I fought him earlier and he not a fighter to mess with."

"That's dumb of you." Ryomou retorted.

Ohma and Ryomou were about to face off but something caught Ohma off guard, he saw Hakufu stand up between Ryomou and Saji but Ohma felt something off about her and not in a good way or in a stupid way. Hakufu's eyes were covered behing her bangs as if something within her change.

"How can this be! Why can she move!"

_**BAM!**_

She grabbed Ryomou by the waist and does a German suplex to her and hit her hard to the floor.

"The power of the Haou. Ha, I've waited for this." Saji said witnessing the Haou in person.

"No, Hakufu. You need to fight it." Koukin mutters in shock upon seeing Hakufu in that state.

_'Huh, so this is what Koukin is talking about.' _Ohma thought as he sees Hakufu in a berserk like state as she started to grab Ryomou by her hair and started to beat her up. Seeing this felt him nostalgic again as her a slight head ache, then someting flash before his eyes.

* * *

**(Flashback- 5 Years ago)**

Ohma sees a memory of him in the grasslands, but the difference is that he was red and his muscles bulged and his veins were visible with his hair flair up. He saw his younger self strangling the same boy in bandages with a predator smile on his face as he kept at it. But then, Niko came and saw his younger self in his current state and was shock upon seeing him like this. He could hear what the man's saying but sounds like he was trying to tell him something.

But the younger Ohma didn't listen so the man decide to stop him but as he tried the young Ohma fight back and the fight did get anywhere with him. So Niko manage to strike him in the chest making the younger Ohma revert back to his original self as he fell down starting to lose conscious. But before the young Ohma eyes, Niko was staring a mysterious figure before him but was a blur to him before passing out.

* * *

**(Back to now)**

Ohma snapped back to reality and was spooked by the sudden memory he had, for what he knew it must been triggered when Hakufu went to that berserk state of hers. Right now, Hakufu is currently strangling Ryomou who was starting to lose conscious until Saji kick her out of Ryomou and flew a few feet. Ohma remember a technique that got him out of his berserk state and he can use it to stop Hakufu for now.

_**WHOOSH!**_

Hakufu was running towards Saji but she was blocked by Ohma only to strike her in her chest and apply pressure with his palm making her paralyze for a moment before knock unconscious. This leaves Koukin and Saji surprised for a moment, the former was relief that Ohma stop her from rampaging while the latter was still surprise on what Ohma did to her to stop so easily. But his first priority is to get Ryomou to the hospital for now, Saji went to Ryomou and put her eye patch back on and carry her. Ohma and Koukin went to Hakufu who was unconscious from Ohma's attack and the latter lift her up to see if she's okay.

Then not a moment later, Hakufu wake up like a child in the morning. She got up and look around seeing the damage and then sighs in disappointment.

"Hakufu, are you alright? Do you remember?" Koukin ask.

"I just feel disappointed." Hakufu said put herself in a sitting position. "I was utterly defeated, such a shameful thing. It is really shameful, right?"

"You don't remember what happen to you?" Ohma ask her.

"Remember what?" Hakufu repeated as she tilt her head cutely.

_'It just like me back then.'_ Ohma thought, remembering the same thing happened to him 5 years ago. "Well for now, let's go home and get food."

"Uh...okay." Koukin replied dumbfounded once again of Ohma's calming demeanor and go with it.

"O-chan! Koukin! Wait for me!" Hakufu said following them despite the lack of clothing she had after her fight.

Ohma was more curious as ever about what's going on, the Haou, the sacred beads, the fighter's fates, and the power they possess. Thing are starts to get interesting for now on.

* * *

**(Cue Hiizuru Basho by Happy Heads NANIYORI)**

**(Instrumental)**

(The scene starts with showing the sight of Tokyo, then Nanyo Academy, then the Red light district where Ohma was walking as many people pass by.)

**{Nouten buttobu daiichiban!}**

**'It's gonna be a mind blowing round!'**

(The scene changes to Ohma up close as it pans up to his face as he show a grin as his eye lights up crimson fire. Then shows Saji with a mischievous grin, then to Gakushuu by the maid cafe, then Ryomou in her maid outfit, then Koukin with a serious look on his face, then to Hakufu showing a dragon eyes and a toothy grin.)

**{Okai wa marude konkuriito jungle}**

**'The city is like a concrete jungle'**

**{Wake mo wakarazu eitango}**

**'So many English words that I don't know'**

(Scene changes to Genjou and Moutoku along with the fighters of Kyosho Academy having fun.)

**{Kore ga nakya hajimaran barieeshon}**

**'It won't start without this, variation'**

**{Like a dohyou makanai wo nabigeeshon}**

**'The wrestling ring, navigating the catering'**

(Next is Seito private school with Kan-u and the female fighters training.)

**{Chanto rinto shanto pinto michi tadashi kizen to shimesu}**

**'Proper, dignified, orderly, straight on the right path, showing that I'm firm'**

**{Oishii chanko tsukutta okan}**

**'The mother that made the delicious chanko'**

(Then to Gogun High School with Ukitsu and other fighter looking serious.)

**{Boyuumu MAX na shoku no entaateimento}**

**Food entertainment that has MAX volume'**

**{Washi wo matteru butai sonaeru ze}**

**'It prepares me for the stage that awaits me'**

(Finally to Rakuyo High School with Toutaku, Ryofu, and Kaku at night.)

**{Guzai nieru aji shimikonda}**

**'Ingredients. Boiled. Taste. Soaked up.'**

**{Onaka to senaka kuttsuku style}**

**'The starving to the death style.'**

(Scene change to Goei along with Tokusou and Choko, then change to Niko along with Young Ohma as the former pats Ohma's head much to his annoyance. Changes to the present Ohma clash head with Moutoku.)

**{Naa tomo yo waratte iyou (hakkiyoi nokotta)}**

**'Hey, friend. Let's laugh. (Put some spirit into it)**

(Shows Ohma with Hakufu, Koukin, Gakushuu, Ryomou, and Saji by the river looking at the sunset.)

**{Saa mezasu hiizuru basho e to (hakkiyoi nokotta)}**

**'Now, let's go to the rising sun. (Put some spirit into it)'**

(Then Ohma reach out to the sunset as he makes a fist in determination.)

**{Yume no kakera ga terashidasu michi}**

**'The road that shines on fragment of dreams.'**

**{Check it by your eyes moyashite itai osorenu itadaki kokoro hi tsune ni No Doubt}**

**'Check it by your eyes, I want to burn it, don't be afraid of the mountain top, No Doubt'**

(Scene change to Hakufu runs like a child with Koukin chases after her while the rest of the Big Four deadpans at them.)

**{Owari wa nai itsudemo koero onore jishin}**

**'There is no end, always surpass yourself'**

(Ohma smiles as he open his eyes as reveals he was surrounded by fighters and throws a punch, then shows a dragon and the sacred bead at the end.)

* * *

**Happy 2020 fellow readers, this is Nexus with the second chapter of Ikkitousen Ashura. Finally they put a Kengan Ashura category to the website. It took 2-3 weeks I think for them to input it.**

**The new year started with bang as we know we're gonna have a new year for a fresh start. For starters, I add a ending to this story just because I thought the song could fit to this and I couldn't find any ending to make this work or not. **

**Ohma met the rest of the Big Four and man Hakufu got a little cuckoo with her spirit running out of control similiar to Ohma's Advance with i'll show later to this story. Ohma remembers part of his past little by little as the story goes on and hope he can make a difference soon.**

**Please leave any comments, question and suggestion.**

**'Til then, Happy 2020!**

**This the Realm of the Ashura!**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: The street fighting idiot and the Demon King

* * *

**(Shuuyu Residence)**

The next day, Koukin was sweeping the front yard thinking about what happen yesterday with Hakufu went berserk like that. He felt bad of how he didn't do anything to prevent that, meanwhile Goei was carrying the laundry basket as she was passing by Hakufu's room, who was bummed after her defeat against Ryomou, and tries to wake her up.

"Come on daughter, you got to get up already!" Goei said but no response from her. "Oh, what's the matter with her. She been in there lying on her futon since yesterday!"

"I see." Koukin replied as he kept sweeping. Goei complained about her daughter just lost one fight and then acting like a crybaby, Koukin tries to explains what happened but he couldn't.

"She was choked, wasn't she?" Goei ask him, which he was startled by her correct guess as she was hanging the laundry. "Well, I suppose that would make anybody depressed. That explains this."

Koukin remembers how it happened yesterday, if it haven't been for Ohma stopping her who know what might happen. Speaking of which...

"Come to think of it, where is Ohma? I haven't seen him this morning." Koukin ask his Aunt.

"Oh, he told me he'll be out for the day. he'll be back tonight." She replied.

"I see." Koukin said before looking at Hakufu's room. "Maybe, I should tell her everything?"

* * *

**(Cue KING ASHLEY by MY FIRST STORY)**

**{Instrumental}**

**Strongest [最強****]**

**{Let's go!}**

(Chains appear in different directions as the silhouette of Ohma appears doing fighting moves while the scene flashes red, then the title appears and the chains break apart.)

**Ikkitousen Ashura [一騎当千 アシュラ****]**

(The scene shows Ohma beaten down, then does it repeatedly as the scene splits to four, then to nine, and finally to twenty five.)

**{What the hell are you thinking about inside of your head?}**

**{What the hell are you fighting about inside of my head?}**

(The scene changes to Ohma standing with his hoodie on while surrounded by fighters in the red light district, then changes to Hakufu was sitting on her knees being scolded by her mother.)

**{Saidaigen o toppa shita oto ga hibiite}**

**'The sound of breaking the maximum limit resonated'**

(Hakufu got hit by the head by her mom and repeated it as the scene splits to four, then to nine, and finally twenty five.)

**{Who the hell is going to be the next one?}**

**{Who the hell is going to beat me now?}**

(Show Ohma beating up random fighters, then changes to Hakufu cries in misery while Koukin sweadropped.)

**{Makkana kokoro ga ugokihajimeta}**

**'The pure red heart began to move'**

(Hakufu was outside of her room looking at the night sky with a sad face.)

**{Kono sekaijū no subete o kuzushite}**

**'Destroying everything in this world'**

(Scene changes to Ohma looking at the sky with a stoic look, then show both Ohma and Hakufu before the scene flash white.)

**{Sagashi ni ikukara}**

**'I'll come to find you'**

(Hakufu and Ryomou are facing off to fight each other in the hallway.)

**{Eien wa hakanakute}**

**'Eternity is cruel'**

(Then changes to a young Ohma looking at his master lying dead before his eyes.)

**{unmei de keshita}**

**'Erased in fate'**

(Around the corner, Saji was watching the fight with a amuse look.)

**{Kon'na 'negai' mo 'omoi' mo}**

**'Those "wishes" and "thoughts",'**

(Then changes to the young Ohma sees Toutaku looking at him.)

**{Boku wa koete ikukara}**

**'I'll surpass them all'**

(Hakufu was walking with Koukin back home, then to Ohma waking in the red light district.)

**{Itsuka kimi to deau hi made}**

**'Until the day when I can meet you again'**

(Next scene shows Gakushuu, Saji, Ryomou, Kan-u, Ryofu, Ukitsu, Koukin, and Goei.)

**{Machi tsuzukete iru no hitori demo...}**

**'I'll keep on waiting, even if it's by myself...'**

(Then changes to Hakufu standing in a dark room putting herself in a fighting stance.)

**{What the hell are you thinking about inside of your head?}**

(Hakufu punches, then changes to kicks.)

**{What the hell are you fighting about inside of my head?}**

(Then switches to Ohma doing the same thing then switches back to Hakufu.)

**{What the hell are you thinking about inside of your head?}**

(It keeps switching with Ohma and Hakufu as they punching and kicking.)

**{What the hell are you fighting about inside of my head?}**

(They keep on doing it until the scene flashes white, then they look at the screen.)

**{Get up!}**

(Ohma is fighting Gakushuu at the school.)

**{What do you want to get again?}**

(Then changes to him fighting Kannei as he mounted him and punches him in the face.)

**{What do you want to now become?}**

(Then to fighting Kan-u as she fight him with only her spear.)

**{Scream out!}**

**{Leave out!}**

**{You will become so strong now!}**

(The scene changes to showing all the seven schools with their leaders and fighters one by one.)

**{This is not the easiest way!}**

**{This is not the end of the world}**

(Show Ohma punches his opponent.)

**{Come back!}**

(Then Hakufu unleashing her spirit energy.)

**{Take back!}**

(Next, the sacred bead was shown as it glows brightly then flashes back to the title.)

**{You can still keep fighting now!}**

* * *

**Episode 3: The street fighting idiot and the Maou**

**(Tokyo: Hospital)**

Ohma was walking to the hospital to visit Ryomou for more information about Enjutsu and Toutaku. As he was almost to her room, he saw something that was little disturbing. He saw Saji groping one of the nurses right in front of him, any male would hide and see this through but Ohma had none of that so he did the next best thing.

And that is punching Saji in the face.

_**POW!**_

The nurse blinks in confusion wondering what happen. She saw Saji on the ground nursing his left cheek and turns to Ohma standing next to her, which she blushed when she saw him.

"You okay?" Ohma ask the nurse.

"I'm okay now, this isn't the first time some creep did that to me." She replied as she tried to hide her blush on her face.

"Well then, if that happens try to kick that guy's ass." Ohma said.

"Oh, I will. Thank you uh..."

"Ohma Nagoya." Ohma tell the nurse her name.

"Thank you Nagoya-san." The Nurse thank him and bow before going back to work. Ohma look down to Saji, who was on his knees and sulking, not that he cared anyway.

"Now that wasn't nice Nagoya. Why did you have to punch me like that?" Saji fake cried.

"Because you're a pervert." Ohma said bluntly.

"Now that's hurts a lot! I was persuading her to let me visit Mou-chan!" Saji playfully shouted.

"Could a fool me." Ohma retorts and walk to Ryomou's room while Saji gets up and follows him in.

When they enter the room the could see Ryomou sleeping, but then she suddenly sat up gasping in fear. Ohma could tell that she had a nightmare, probably what happen yesterday gave her a trauma of Hakufu went berserk like that. She look up and see Ohma standing right next to her and Saji by the door with a bouquet of flowers.

"Saji and Nagoya." She said out loud. "How long have you two been here?"

"Don't be upset, it'll hinder your recovery. There's no need to worry I have no intention of taking your virginity while your suffering in bed." Saji said while she look away flustered. Saji continues to flirt with Ryomou while Ohma deadpans at the scene and decided to break the mood.

"Hey, quit the flirting or I'll call the cops." Ohma threatens him, making him jump in surprise.

"Hey hey, there's no need to do that Nagoya!" Saji sputters by his threat.

"Then get on with it, I need to talk to Rymou about something." Ohma said, making Ryomou narrowing her eyes.

"Why are here Ohma Nagoya?" She said suspiciously.

"Tell me, where is Kouro Enjutsu and Toutaku?" Ohma ask them, their widen at his question before retaining their composure.

"Why do you want to know?" Ryomou said.

"Fight them of course." He said bluntly as they were flabbergasted by his bluntness.

"You must be crazy?! You can't just fight Enjutsu and Toutaku is worse!" Ryomou retorted but Ohma shrug it off.

"Besides, you have to make an appointment with Enjutsu first and if you want to find Toutaku you'll find him at Rakuyo." Saji tells him.

"Well then, that's all I need to know." Ohma said as he turn around and went on his way leaving them alone for now.

* * *

Ohma was walking somewhere in town square on his way to Rakuyo high school for meet this Toutaku he's been hearing about from Koukin. But then something caught his eyes as he stops, he saw Hakufu across the street walking in deep thought.

_'She must be bothered by her loss __yesterday.'_ Ohma thought, then he saw two random guys trying to flirt with her while looking at her assets, keyword: trying.

"Hey cutie!"

"You alone? You seem to be alone, aren't you?"

But she just passed them without a second thought, leaving them dumbfounded for a moment before catching up to her for another go at her.

"Hey, would you like to grab a cup of coffee with us"

"Hey have you eat lunch yet?"

Hearing the word "lunch" made her stop thus making the random guys to advance knowing her weak spot. They offer her to lunch which makes her excited that she'll take their offer without a second thought.

"Yare yare." Ohma mutters, he had enough of this nonsense and decides to step in. "Hakufu Sonsaku!"

Hakufu froze when she heard her name and sees Ohma standing across the street and wave to him.

"O-chan!"

The two guys were annoyed that he's getting in their way, but they stood frozen in fear then they saw Ohma' glare and felt an menacing aura around him like waiting for the predator hunting for their prey as he walk towards them. Out of fear they turned and walk away trying not to get involve with him or Hakufu while trying not to wet their pants.

"Well that's out of the way. What are you doing here, Hakufu?" Ohma said to her.

"Well I was going on a trip to heal my broken heart, but I've gotten hungry and I didn't bring my wallet with me. Then those nice guys were treating me to lunch-!" Hakufu explains to him but she notice they already left. "Where the nice guys go?"

"Yare yare, those guys are trying to rape you stupid." Ohma retorted.

"Hey! you called me stupid. And besides if you're hungry and a guy said they'll treat you, you normally go with them." Hakufu said.

"No, you don't. That only if you on a date with someone or with friends, but not with strangers." Ohma tells her.

"Oh really?" Hakufu ask and tilted her head cutely.

"Geez, Koukin must be worry about you." Ohma mutters before moving on. "If you're hungry, then come with me."

"Really?! Alright!" Hakufu shouts excitedly as she follows Ohma to a restaurant.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

Ohma took Hakufu to an BBQ restaurant for lunch, luckily he have enough money for their meals. Hakufu was happy that Ohma came otherwise she would, stupidly enough, joins those two perverts in a three way which she's oblivious about. After they ate, the two were walking on the bridge near a riverbank taking Hakufu home, Koukin must've been worried about her all day. But then something caught their attention at the riverbank, they saw a bunch a guys having a street fight.

"They're fighters." Hakufu said noticing the beads on their ears.

"Well, this should be interesting," Ohma comment.

They watch the fighter fight to see how it plays out, Ohma took notice on one particular fighter taking the others left and right. This guy had medium length brown hair and wore a beanie over it. He wore a plain white T-shirt, shorts, and sandals with a tanned skin also had a goatee on his chin.

This is Genjou Kakouton, a fighter of Kyosho Academy.

"Man, fighters these days are hopeless! Doesn't everybody know the basic skills anymore!" Genjou ranting out loud.

Ohma felt the power behind his word meaning that he's a strong fighter as he hope to fight him next, but then he notice Hakufu gotten attracted to the fight and ran towards it like a kid wanting ice cream. He was about to follow her but then felt like someone was watching him and turn to his right and see a girl looking at him. She has tan skin and black unkempt hair. She wore a button up dress shirt with a big red bow tie with a grey vest over it and a small grey skirt. Ohma notice immediately that this girl is no ordinary girl as he notices the red braces on her wrist and ankles.

This is Ukitsu, a leader of Gogun High school.

"You're a fighter too?" Ohma ask the girl.

"Yep, and you must be Ohma Nagoya I've been hearing about." Ukitsu said to him before introducing herself. "My name is Ukitsu."

"Ukistu, huh. So what brings you here, are you under an imperial order to fight me?" Ohma said having it known that there are some fighter coming after either him or Hakufu.

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm just walking around beating up guys with perverted intentions." Ukitsu tells him. "Besides, I'm the leader of Gogun High so there's no need for us to fight right now."

"OK then, that's fine by me." Ohma said before looking back at the street fight. "Might as well beat those guys up."

Ohma walk towards the fight and watches Genjou was grabbed by the leg but use all of his strength and muscles to lift him up and slam the fighter to the ground while yelling 'Basics!'. Ohma was impressed and Hakufu was in awe by his raw power while Ukitsu watches from afar trying to evaluate Hakufu and Ohma's strength.

"You cannot use a submission technique in the art of street fighting!" Genjou shouted before lectures some more. "Fools! Why are you attempt the cool moves if you don't even know the basics! The basic of street fighting are PUNCH and KICK!"

He beats them up until one of them took out a knife and tried to stab him from the behind. He turn around and was about to take him down until his leg was hold back by the other as the fighter in front going to the stab. But then Hakufu sneak up behind him and hit the back of the thug's head leaving unconscious.

"It's unfair to use a knife on a unarmed person." Hakufu said leaving Genjou surprised while Ohma was disappointed by the other fighters. They're supposed to be fighters not a bunch of thugs.

"And just the hell you?"

"Showing off this delicious looking boobs."

"Do you want to get your ass kicked? Do you!?"

Hakufu joins in the fight by kicking one of them hard into the river bank while the rest surrounded her. Ohma casually walks in getting ready to join this fight too. Hakufu and Genjou started to punch and kick them down or into the river but then Hakufu slipped and was grabbed onto her shoulder by one of them and his friend decided to get lewd by taking out his knife and cut part of her dress her dress, which she was mad because Goei will punish her for it. Genjou tried to help but he was surrounded by the rest, Ohma was annoyed by the fighters taking the advantage of this. He get a grip on the ground and sprinted to the them so fast no one notice and punch him on his left cheek.

_**POW!**_

He sent him flying and lands on the floor out cold, the rest of the group saw Ohma appear before them and was shocked by his sudden appearance. Then they look at his friend and was shock upon what happen to him, Hakufu and Genjou turn too and see the fighter his cheek totally damaged.

"Well, you guy having a good time. Mind if I joined in?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Let's get him!"

The two fighter were about to punch him on both sides but then Ohma lean back and altering their punches onto each other making it look like they punch each other. Everyone was stunned by this even Ukitsu since she haven seen something like that before leaving their guard down. Hakufu saw an opening and headbutted her captor and escaped while Genjou kick few of them out leaving holes on the ground. Ohma look at the rest waiting for them to make a move but they're too scare of facing him and ran away. Ohma and Genjou look at Hakufu, who was stomping on an unconscious fighter leaving them sweat dropped at this.

* * *

**(Later)**

After their fight, Genjou looks at the holes on the ground with a serious look on his face. Hakufu and Ohma look at his curiously before the former asking him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"What kind of feeling you get from standing here and looking at this?" He ask them.

"Uh, there are some holes?" She ask questionably.

"We damage the street after all." Ohma points out.

"Don't tell me that after your battle you guys always go home without doing anything?" He asked back.

"It doesn't matter to me." Ohma said.

"Uh, I just go home with-AHH!" She answers before being grabbed by the shoulders.

"You idiots! Baseball has the grounds! Judo has the dojo! So where's the sacred pace for street fighters!?" He shouted to them.

"What are you giving me a riddle!? I'm very bad at those things because I'm kind of stupid, ya know!" Hakufu said admitting that she's stupid.

"So you admit that you're stupid." Ohma retorted having a small grin on his face.

"Not now O-chan!"

"Look here, the street is a very sacred place for all of us! do you think it's okay to just leave after you messed it all up!" He said before taking out his bag from who knows where.

"I'm sorry!" Hakufu apologized.

He took out a took box and applying cement on the holes, smooth it out with a trowel, and use sandpaper to get rid of the excess cement. Then he does something unpredictable, he clapped his hands and said his prayer to so-called 'god of the streets. Hakufu and Ohma look at him weirdly of how his passion of street fighting and traditions.

_'This guy's a idiot.'_ Ohma thought.

_'He's stupid, even more than I am.' _Hakufu thought too.

From afar, Ukitsu watched both Ohma and Hakufu's fight as she had her thought of them. Hakufu was strong as she was expected of the Haou but heard that she's stupid. Ohma was remarkable fighter, she wondered how he did that much damage and manage to alter their punches the way he did. But for now she'll have to wait for their next encounter as she walks away. After all, she and Hakufu are destined to fight someday as their ancestors did long time ago.

Genjou was about to fix the rest until he hard the police sirens, meaning that's bad news if the cops were involved.

"Well, I have to finish the rest later." Genjou said as he pick up his bag before looking at Hakufu. "You don't have any of the basic skills but your fighting technique is good so thanks a lot."

"I felt very good too. It even made me forget about my worries." Hakufu said and smiled before he got a confused expression. "Huh, now what was the thing I was worrying about anyway?"

"You were worrying about your loss to Shimei Ryomou stupid." Ohma remind her.

"Oh yeah." Hakufu remembered before she got tick of when Ohma called her stupid again. "O-chan!"

Before she about to retort, Genjou took off his green jacket and threw it to Hakufu which he was very confused about upon catching it.

"You can borrow this, you're little exposed." Genjou tells her as she finally notice her ruined dress.

"Oh no, what I'll tell mom?" Hakufu said as Ohma answered her rhetorical question.

"Tell her what happened."

"O-chan if I do that she'll punish me for sure!"

"Well that's too bad."

"O-chan!"

Genjou laughed at their bickering before he notice Ohma said the name Shimei Ryomou.

"Wait you said Shimei Ryomou, does that mean you two are from Nanyo Academy?" Genjou ask them.

"Yep!" Hakufu replied, popping the 'P'.

"Huh, I never would've guess fighters from Nanyo helping." Genjou mutters to himself before looking back at them. "So, what are your names?"

"Oh us?" Hakufu ask pointed at Ohma and herself.

"Well you two are fighters, aren't you?"

Then Hakufu took off her sacred bead and shows it to him as it has her name on it, little did she know that the withing was smug off. Genjou took a closer look as did Ohma, but they could barely read it.

"There's something written on it, I can't read it!" Genjou said as he tries to read whats left of it.

"For crying out loud, I'll tell you." Ohma said as he about to introduce themselves. "The names Ohma Nagoya and the stupid girl here is Hakufu Sonsaku."

"O-chan, you wouldn't have to say it like that!"

"Ha! you wrote your name on your sacred bead and you got embarrassed and erased it, How stupid!" Genjou laughed at her as she got irritated.

"Leave me alone and don't called me stupid! I especially don't want you to call me that!"

"Hakufu Sonsaku and Ohma Nagoya, right?" Genjou said as Ohma replies woth a nod, then he introduce himself. "I'm a junior engineering student at Kyosho Academy. I'm Genjou Kakouton, people call me Ton-chan."

"Oh really but I didn't ask you to tell me that." Hakufu said in confusion.

"I do, since I'll fight you soon enough." Ohma said with a smug look on his face.

"Adios!" Genjou said his goodbyes to them and ran off.

"Adios? No one use that word except on TV." Hakufu said before she and Ohma notice he left his tool box.

"What a idiot, he forgot his tools." Ohma retorted.

"We'll just have to give it back to him." Hakufu said picking up the kit.

"Too late, he's gone." Ohma said looking where Genjou ran off to, then he saw Hakufu staring at the tool box in deep thought. "Don't tell me you're gonna fix these hole in his place?"

"Yep!"

Ohma sighs at her antics before he noticing Saji walking by, He was sspicious on where he's going at this hour and decided to follow him.

"Well, I have somewhere else to be. See you at home Hakufu." Ohma said as he walks away leaving Hakufu confused but shrug it off.

* * *

**(Rakuyo High School)**

Ohma follows Saji without him noticing, thanks to his training with Niko he was able to manage to do it discreetly. He saw him going to a Japanese-style high school and saw the sign saying 'Rakuyo High school', this is the school that Toutaku was suppose to be.

As Saji entered, Ohma hid behind the entrance and peek to see Saji meeting up with a student there. It was female student with sea foam hair in pigtails and wore a Rakuyo uniform consisting of red blazer which exposing her large breast, red skirt, loose socks, and brown shoes.

This is Housen Ryofu.

Despite her curvious body and similar pesonality as Saji, he could tell that she's strong too. This make Ohma excited seeing a strong fighters he could face the defeat, but for now he'll just watch then for now.

"What an unusual customer?" Ryofu said seeing Saji.

"Is he here?" Saji ask.

"Try the orchid room." She replied, not Knowing Ohma listening to their conversation.

_'He? Are they talking about this Toutaku?'_ Ohma thought as he saw Saji walk to the orchid room after saying goodbye to Ryofu as she walks away in the other direction. Ohma saw the opportunity to sneak in and hid among the bushes and trees and finds Saji entering the Green house, meaning that's the orchid room from their talk earlier.

He took a look from the glass as Saji looks around not knowing there's a person appearing behind him. When Ohma took a clear look who it was he was surprised that it was the same bandaged boy that killed Niko. When the boy make his appearance known to Saji, he froze in shock and just stand there as he talks.

"How rare of you to get pollen on your back, is today your lovers birthday?" He saw taking a look at the pollen from Saji. "This is from Masdevallia."

"Toutaku." Saji mutters his name but enough for Ohma to hear it from the outside.

"This flower language is to tempt and be playful. Hmph perfectly suitable for you." Toutaku said as he wraps his arms around Saji making him creeped out. "Welcome back, Saji."

Ohma kept hidden as they're kept talking, apparently they're talking about Hakufu and her supposed powers dormant inside her and how dangerous it is. As he hears more, the more his suspicious of Saji grows and hears that Toutaku is planning to get rid of Hakufu before she could become a threat to him. Then he saw Ryofu enters the room for reasons unknown but he got a bad feeling about it. He had heard enough and walks in front of the doors and made his present know by kicking it thus getting their attention.

"What the?!"

"Nagoya?!"

Ohma remained stoic as he walks in until he was distance to Toutaku. "So you're Toutaku, I didn't know that you the one I've been searching for this whole time."

"Well well well, if it isn't Ohma." Toutaku said as he turns around to see him. "How long has it been, 5 years?"

"5 years of searching for you, asshole." Ohma said narrowing his eyes towards him.

"Wait what, you two know each other?" Saji said as he was confused along with Ryofu.

"We do, for a long time." Toutaku answers Saji as he stands up with a sinister smile on his face. "So, are you here to avenge your master Niko Nagoya? When I heard an fighter of unknown origin came to Nanyo, I didn't consider that it was you. But I'm afraid that you have to wait, I don't like unexpected visitors in my presence."

"I think you have the wrong idea." Ohma said leaving others confused.

"What?" Toutaku said.

"You think I want revenge? You're wrong, that wasn't my intention. Niko loss to you because he was so weak, but I'm stronger than he ever was. The only reason I was after you because I want to prove that, seeing all these weakling going around claiming that they're the strongest is what really makes me mad. My plan is to smash every last one, I will make it known that I'm the strongest of them all. And I'll start by proving by crushing whatever plans you have for Hakufu Sonsaku. I don't know why you after her but I'll crush it no matter what. Hope you'll ready for it you pervert."

Saji was stunned by his declaration, but maybe he'll take this to his advantage since those two have a history. Ryofu was curious of how Ohma was really confidence towards Toutaku. She thought he was brave or utter fool of confronting him like that but nonetheless she commended him for being so bold. Toutaku stood quiet for a moment thus making Saji and Ryofu cautious of how would he react after Ohma insulted him like that. Then he laugh manically as Saji and Ryofu look at him while Ohma still narrowing his eyes on him.

"You're welcome to try, but know this Ohma." Toutaku said. "I prefer a stoic life so I'll have to eliminate you along with the So Haou before that happens."

"Well see about that." Ohma said back and walk to Saji and grabs the back of his collar shirt and drags him away. "I'll taking this guy as a hostage."

"Eh?" Saji said before processing what's happenign right now. "Wait Nagoya! We're on the same side here!"

"Not from where I'm standing." Ohma retorted.

"No fair!"

Ohma kept dragging him before stopping at the door glancing at Toutaku for one last time. "Before I forget, what's you're full name?"

"Hmph. It's Chuuei, Chuuei Toutaku." Toutaku tells his full name to Ohma. "It's the name of your archenemy."

* * *

After Ohma drags Saji out of the orchid room, they stopped at the courtyard as Ohma drops Saji leaving him on the ground. He stood for a moment processed what has occurred earlier.

"Chuuei Toutaku, huh? I'll remember." Ohma mutters his name as he walks towards a nearby tree with his hair shadowing his eyes.

He suddenly kick the tree with great force which spooked Saji. The tree broke in half and fell over as Saji was shocked but then he was even more shock when he saw Ohma making a angry look.

"Chuuei Toutaku! I'm going to destroy you!"

"Hmph, how silly. Do you really think that you could destroy Toutaku?"

Ohma and Saji looked and saw Ryofu walking towards them swaying her hip seductively Before stopped to turn to Saji.

"You really haven't changed at all Saji." Ryofu said as she known Saji long enough for him having a trick under his sleeve. Saji smirked as he hit his cast on the ground thus breaking it to reveal a knife under it.

"I've been lucky ever since I was born, so I had my hopes." Saji said as he threw the knife knowing that it useless now.

Ohma regain his stoic look and looked at Ryofu. "So, what's your relationship to this idiot?"

"Well if you want to know, I was her first." Saji said making her scoff at him.

"Thanks to that, I'm a total man-hater." She tells him, Ohma knew what she meant.

"Wow, not only you're an idiot but a rapist as well." Ohma said, making Ryofu giggle and Saji shocked.

"What, I'm not we're in a relationship back then." Saji tells him, but Ohma wouldn't have it.

"I'm pretty sure you force it on her." Ohma retorted as he grabs Saji again and drags him out. "I'm taking you to the cops."

"Huh?!" Saji was way beyond shock, him being thrown to jail due to misunderstanding between him and Ohma. "It's not what you think Nagoya! Believe me!"

Ohma ignored him as he kept dragging him out of the school while Ryofu watches them especially Ohma. She couldn't help but to attracted to him, he's not like the other boys she's seen but also more to meets the eye especially when she'll fight him sooner or later.

* * *

**(Cue Hiizuru Basho by Happy Heads NANIYORI)**

**(Instrumental)**

(The scene starts with showing the sight of Tokyo, then Nanyo Academy, then the Red light district where Ohma was walking as many people pass by.)

**{Nouten buttobu daiichiban!}**

**'It's gonna be a mind blowing round!'**

(The scene changes to Ohma up close as it pans up to his face as he show a grin as his eye lights up crimson fire. Then shows Saji with a mischievous grin, then to Gakushuu by the maid cafe, then Ryomou in her maid outfit, then Koukin with a serious look on his face, then to Hakufu showing a dragon eyes and a toothy grin.)

**{Okai wa marude konkuriito jungle}**

**'The city is like a concrete jungle'**

**{Wake mo wakarazu eitango}**

**'So many English words that I don't know'**

(Scene changes to Genjou and Moutoku along with the fighters of Kyosho Academy having fun.)

**{Kore ga nakya hajimaran barieeshon}**

**'It won't start without this, variation'**

**{Like a dohyou makanai wo nabigeeshon}**

**'The wrestling ring, navigating the catering'**

(Next is Seito private school with Kan-u and the female fighters training.)

**{Chanto rinto shanto pinto michi tadashi kizen to shimesu}**

**'Proper, dignified, orderly, straight on the right path, showing that I'm firm'**

**{Oishii chanko tsukutta okan}**

**'The mother that made the delicious chanko'**

(Then to Gogun High School with Ukitsu and other fighter looking serious.)

**{Boyuumu MAX na shoku no entaateimento}**

**Food entertainment that has MAX volume'**

**{Washi wo matteru butai sonaeru ze}**

**'It prepares me for the stage that awaits me'**

(Finally to Rakuyo High School with Toutaku, Ryofu, and Kaku at night.)

**{Guzai nieru aji shimikonda}**

**'Ingredients. Boiled. Taste. Soaked up.'**

**{Onaka to senaka kuttsuku style}**

**'The starving to the death style.'**

(Scene change to Goei along with Tokusou and Choko, then change to Niko along with Young Ohma as the former pats Ohma's head much to his annoyance. Changes to the present Ohma clash head with Moutoku.)

**{Naa tomo yo waratte iyou (hakkiyoi nokotta)}**

**'Hey, friend. Let's laugh. (Put some spirit into it)**

(Shows Ohma with Hakufu, Koukin, Gakushuu, Ryomou, and Saji by the river looking at the sunset.)

**{Saa mezasu hiizuru basho e to (hakkiyoi nokotta)}**

**'Now, let's go to the rising sun. (Put some spirit into it)'**

(Then Ohma reach out to the sunset as he makes a fist in determination.)

**{Yume no kakera ga terashidasu michi}**

**'The road that shines on fragment of dreams.'**

**{Check it by your eyes moyashite itai osorenu itadaki kokoro hi tsune ni No Doubt}**

**'Check it by your eyes, I want to burn it, don't be afraid of the mountain top, No Doubt'**

(Scene change to Hakufu runs like a child with Koukin chases after her while the rest of the Big Four deadpans at them.)

**{Owari wa nai itsudemo koero onore jishin}**

**'There is no end, always surpass yourself'**

(Ohma smiles as he open his eyes as reveals he was surrounded by fighters and throws a punch, then shows a dragon and the sacred bead at the end.)

* * *

**Hello fellow Readers, chapter 3 is here for you.**

**Ohma has met Genjou Kakouton and Toutaku, as you can see Ohma shows humor and emotion in this one I think. Instead of Setsuna, Ohma will be confronting Toutaku in this since I see them similar. The big fighters tournament is coming soon and we'll see Ohma show off his moves soon enough. The other Kengan combatants will appear during the tournament so watch out.**

**Declaimer - I don't own Ikkitousen and Kengan Ashura**

**Please leave any comments, questions, and suggestions.**

**This the Realm of the Ashura!**


End file.
